Hope In The Future
by morninsunshines
Summary: Sequel to Terra Nova's Once Dead. Taylor follows Lucas into a portal and meets Picard and team.
1. Chapter 1

Hope In The Future

Note: This is a sequel to Once Dead on the Terra Nova site. It will make more sense if that story is read first. This is a crossover with Star Trek TNG.

"This is an active area," Lucas Taylor could feel the magnetic pulse emanating from the crack. He held his hand out, palm repelled by the wave like trying to match the negatives of two magnets. His hand slid to one side. "When we were building Hope Plaza, we went through this phase before configuring the polarity to penetrate through to the other side."

"What happens if we end up inside of the cliff?" Mira's education was basic twenty second century, free. She could barely read and write.

Lucas chose to ignore her. He took the box she had recovered for him and used it to gather information and with his plexipad. Soon he was totally absorbed not cognizant of the activity around him. They had been camped here for a couple months while he worked on the calculations to pierce the fissure, when his father got close enough to set up surveillance equipment. Now his movements were silently sent back to Terra Nova.

They had searched for months in the badlands. Several deposits and bleached bones drew them ever further into the barren environment. Like the portal near Terra Nova, this elusive portal moved, never opening twice in the same spot, but the distance in the desert was greater, transporting debris over a very large expanse, making finding the main fissure like the proverbial needle in a haystack. Lucas was sure he had found their 'needle'.

* * *

><p>A very pregnant Wash couldn't get comfortable in any position. She would sit in the office chair that allowed her to recline slightly, and then struggle to her feet, leaning heavily on her cane. She didn't dare take a step without it now with impaired balance multiplied with this un-natural protrusion weighing her down. A welcome hand slid under her maternity top and started massaging her sore lower back.<p>

"Elizabeth couldn't get comfortable either," an amused voice was just behind her.

Startled, she whirled ready to punch, into her laughing husband. Jim Shannon, also chuckling stood beside him, close enough to fool her. For good measure, she punched both of them lightly. "What had your attention that you didn't hear us come in?" Nathaniel left off rubbing and she missed his hand.

"Looks like Lucas found something," she moved aside so the men could watch the monitor. They watched the young man holding the box stolen from Terra Nova during the meteor strike when the sonic blast knocked the parameter fence down allowing Mira's men to break into Malcolm's lab and steal it.

"We know for sure now who it was for," Taylor somehow wasn't surprised.

"Are you guys done looking for now?" an alarmed Alicia wanted to know.

"Why?" her husband asked whipping his head sideways at her.

"My water just broke," startling both men who jumped into each other, each not sure what to do. She laughed and wished she had a video of them to show Elizabeth.

"Uh, I could carry you to the clinic," Nathanial started to pick her up.

"She should be able to walk," Shannon cut in, earning him a murderous glare from Nathanial and a nod from his wife.

"No she's not," he scooped her up in spite of her protest to be put down. As soon as he emerged onto the balcony with her in his arms, the witnesses below hoped nothing was wrong with the most protected person in the colony. Reynolds led the charge up the steps followed by several strong soldiers.

"Nathaniel, you are not carrying me down these steps," her firm command stopped him along with her gripping his ear and turning his head to hers, "just don't let go, I can't make it alone," the last spoken low, her tone usually reserved for their private time.

That got through to him and he carefully set his pregnant burden on her feet, hands never leaving her waist until she was steady. He got on her left side, arm around her and Jim Shannon took the other side, gripping her arm tightly. Reynolds was in front in case someone slipped. Other soldiers moved near them, ready to assist if needed.

And thus was the small group who made a noisy entrance into the clinic. "Elizabeth," Jim Shannon roared loud enough to catch the attention of everyone in the building. Strangely Nathanial was silent letting his friend do the calling. It was starting to sink in and he was starting to panic. What if something went wrong. He couldn't lose her again, he just couldn't, his breathing quickened.

Dr. Shannon read the situation with a glance. She had been expecting Alicia and had everything ready, just needed to add mother. Taylor wasn't looking too good, and for that matter her husband wasn't either. Both wore identical panicked expressions, but she was sure for very different reasons. Jim didn't want Taylor to crash again and leave him in charge, and he had grown close to Alicia and losing her again would hurt him deeply. Taking charge, "In here, and I want everyone not related out of here, now," her orders reluctantly followed and Jim loitered near the door.

Nathaniel felt a pressure against his forearm. "A light sedative. You look like you're going to pass out," Elizabeth Shannon smiled and led the expecting parents to the birthing bed.

Nathaniel scooped his wife effortlessly into his arms. Before laying her on the bed he gently kissed her lips, "I love you," he whispered. Dr. Shannon pretended not to hear.

"Ready?" Dr. Shannon loved bringing new members of Terra Nova to the world, "Your place is near her head," she moved Nathaniel to the right side of Alicia and he held her hand as she called for her nurses. Soon a team was ready as the doctor administered a local. Quickly she made an incision, almost making Nathaniel pass out. He could handle any amount of wounds on anyone, but her.

"I'm supposed to be the one squeezing," Alicia teased her husband and he relaxed his grip slightly.

Soon the first child was pulled from the opening. Dr. Shannon confirmed a son and passed it off to the nurse who clamped and gave the cutter to Nathaniel. He quickly cut the umbilical and readied for the next child. As expected, the second was also a boy and he performed the same quick cut while Dr. Shannon cleaned and closed the uterus, then sprayed the incision closed.

"No scaring from the boys. You have enough from other injuries," she left to oversee the cleanup on the boys while Nathaniel's panic waned. Alicia was doing just fine, in fact she glowed.

He leaned over for another kiss, "How do you feel, Sweetheart?" his term of endearment never spoken in public, but they were alone for the moment.

"I can't believe we've come this far," she reached up and stroked his beard drawing him in for another longer kiss.

"We should have done this years ago. Forgive me for being dense," he didn't think it possible to love her more, but he did.

A nurse showed up and raised the bed so Alicia was sitting at a forty five degree angle as Dr. Shannon and another nurse each carried a baby to the new mother. Nathaniel reached for one and the other was placed in Alicia's arms. "Which was born first?" Alicia wanted to know which one she had.

"Nathaniel has the first born." The baby opened his eyes to look at his father.

"Hmmm, he has my eyes," Nathaniel wasn't sure how he felt about another son carrying his eyes, as he failed so miserably with the first.

"Well this one has my eyes," Alicia gazed into her son as he looked back at her.

"Good," they switched babies and Alicia was absolutely delighted to see her eldest had his father's beautiful eyes.

Dr. Shannon motioned her husband to join them. He stood back, happy for his friends and remembered how it felt to hold one of his new children. He knew it was an experience only the parents could feel, bonding with their offspring.

Nathaniel motioned with his head for Jim to join them and he came over and looked at both boys. Elizabeth held a plexipad containing birth information, "I need their names," she prompted.

The new parents looked at each other and nodded. Nathaniel spoke for the family, "The first born, the one with my eyes will be called," he paused, looked back at his wife, "you sure?" at her nod, he grinned, "Okay, his name is Malcolm Nathanial Taylor."

"Malcolm will love that, you naming a child after him," Elizabeth was delighted while Jim thought they were crazy. The Taylor's looked pleased. Wonder what they are going to name the second one. For once Jim kept that thought to himself.

Nathaniel continued, "I know you're not going to believe this one, but Alicia's father's name is Thomas, so the one with my wife's beautiful eyes is Thomas Washington Taylor, and," he looked at the Shannon's "it will double for being named after Boylan, Wash insisted." Jim Shannon was starting to doubt Taylor's objections in regards to their token bartender. Boylan had told him they were friends at one time and he suspected they were better friends than they let on. After all he did perform their wedding and shoot a Sixer off Taylor.

Soon friends came visiting after the newborns had been fed by their mother. The men had moved off to one side giving Wash access to her female friends; giving them a chance go visit and fuss over the babies. Malcolm had turned a bright pink and was speechless. He did take that opportunity to place a kiss on Wash's cheek and ask her quietly, "Why?"

"We wouldn't be here without you. Did I ever apologize for not being a better help to you back then?" she kept her voice low, not wanting Nathaniel to know the direction the conversation had taken.

"You couldn't help me, nobody could. I was the only person here with the knowledge to build that thing," he couldn't believe here on the day she gave birth, she was upset that she didn't help him more. Must be the hormones; he tried to make her smile, "do I get to be godfather to my namesake?"

It worked, "We're asking the Shannon's to do that responsibility," she smiled at his pretend relief.

"What are you two conspiring?" Nathanial had been covertly watching them talk and figured it had taken a turn to the time he wanted his wife to get over. Time to break in.

"Just honored, Commander," Malcolm moved to the small group of men and safety.

"Feel like you can get up, Alicia?" Dr. Shannon had been monitoring her recovery and all signs were normal.

"So soon?" Nathaniel took his wife's hand, worry starting to come back.

"I'm kicking her out as soon as you bring her some clothes and her cane. Now I want everyone out for one last exam," Dr. Shannon escorted the Commander to the door, "she's fine, just take her home and keep her there for at least a week," she pushed him in the direction of the door.

A steady stream of congratulations came from all directions as he made his way through the market area to their home, stopping by the Command Center to collect her cane. He brought his personal rover back and Skye wandered up for her second visit to the clinic as he was figuring how to transport his babies. Two were going to be a challenge. "Want me to ride in back and hold one of them?" she offered.

He nodded, "Thanks."

"So do I get to be an un-official big sister?"

He laughed as he pulled a bag and cane from the front seat, "Isn't it time for you and that Shannon boy to think about having your own," he winked at her.

"Josh hasn't even asked me on a date. I think we're a long way from kids."

"You should ask Wash for advice; she managed to get through to me."

The week passed quickly. Alicia learned how to carry one baby at a time with ease. For some reason she was a natural with kids and it came as a surprise to her, but not her husband. He had seen how the kids in the colony had been affected when they thought she was dead, they adored her. He was sure their sons would also be momma's boys. They each carried a boy to the clinic for their first checkup and hopefully her clearance. She was cleared for light duty, but more importantly for Nathaniel to resume lovemaking. Hand jobs were better than nothing, but he missed the intimacy of being in her.

He had to go back to work and she accompanied. They stopped at the bottom of the steps, Taylor aiming to carry both boys up until he saw Jim Shannon dashing down the steps and without a word took Alicia's baby. She was irritated, not at him. She wasn't cut out to be a cripple. As soon the selfish thought crossed her mind, she felt remorse. At least she could walk unlike Casey with his missing legs. "Thank you," she would have to get used to not being able to carry her son's up a flight of stairs.

She settled in front of the monitors. A hand made crib had been placed nearby. She saw a wooden rocker in the corner. "I figured it might come in handy," Nathaniel looked down at his sons, then chanced a glance at her, "Tonight," she knew what he meant and smiled.

Soon she was absorbed in a week's worth of data. Lucas was still working on his physics. Every time he opened that strange box, the diagrams were more complicated and numerous. She downloaded the data and shipped it to Malcolm's plexipad. She remembered Skye telling the commander that Lucas had made her take a data pad into the eye. She wondered if he were going to try and gain access again. She checked the fence monitors. Too many weak spots where one person could slip through. She was going to have to order a parameter test soon.

She heard a baby cry. Time to change and feed. One at a time she cleaned them up and held them to her breast, glad her husband thought to add a rocking chair. She could get used to this and loved these intimate moments with her son's. Much later, Nathaniel came in with Reynolds and Dunham in tow. He had been doing her training and was still flush from wrestling one soldier after another. Each soldier went and picked up a baby. Wash raised an eyebrow without saying anything.

"New orders," Taylor indicated the two men, "I've put out new orders; soldiers will carry the boys. What's the good of being in charge if you can't delegate. Whenever you go out, I want to see at least two soldiers, one with each kid, understood, L.C." he ordered her. He grabbed the diaper bag and pulled her to her feet.

Wash smirked at the men, "Aren't privates qualified for this duty. It takes an officer to carry a Commander's kid?"

Both men were grinning, happy to be of service.

"They're setting an example for the other's," he took her hand and together they were seen leading the way home. It became a familiar sight, one or the other, but mostly her going back and forth from the Command Center to home, with frequent stops through the market. Two soldiers trailing, each carting their charge with pride.

Supper over, boys fed and sleeping in a crib placed in the corner of their parent's bedroom, Nathaniel locked the outside door, turned the lights off and made his way to their bedroom. He stopped in the doorway. She was checking the boys one last time, but wearing a new nightgown he'd never seen before. It was satin and barely covered her ass. She turned around and he could see the low cut front splitting to cover each breast, and string straps almost invisible as they looped over her bare shoulders. He couldn't make out the color; it shimmered reflecting the colors in the room as she glided up to him.

"You going to spend the night leaning against the door frame," she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him softly.

"Enjoying my present," he held her away, hands on her waist appreciating the view. He led her to their bed and quickly undressed while she pulled the cover back and lay down. "If you want that in one piece you better get it off," he growled as he joined her.

"If you want to see me in it again, you better not rip it," daring him to destroy and losing out of future enjoyment. He ran his hands up her body, pulling it up with his upper movement until it was off and flung somewhere across the room.

"So beautiful," his gaze moved over her body, enjoying her flat stomach again. Their lovemaking was slow, each rediscovering how they fit together before her pregnancy. He found it to be perfect, just like before. She relished the way he made her moan his name while his mouth found her core. He in turn lost his mind while she returned the favor, until his, "Stop Wash," was so raspy she knew it was time to settle on him.

Twice. The second time came after the midnight feeding. He watched her as she leaned against him while he switched the boys and changed them. He stayed awake watching her feed and burp, and she watched him tent under the blanket as she turned Malcolm to her shoulder. He watched her gentle rubbing on his son's back and started imagining them on him. He leaned into and kissed her lips, tongue requesting and granted entrance. They kissed until a small burp told them it was Daddy's turn again.

* * *

><p>"Okay, that gap's secure," Wash spoke into the communicator. Early the next morning Reilly and Dunham started their tedious trek around the entire fence. Each time they found a spot large enough for a person to penetrate, they called in to their Lieutenant Commander. Distant visual monitors marked their location and she would zoom in for a close up as they crawled back and forth, adjusting sensors and adding hot wires across the openings. They would shoot beams into the openings until an alarm back in the control room sounded. So far five had been located and they were only a quarter of the way around the parameter. Reilly's background in wiring explosives provided a learning experience for Dunham as she taught him the difference between animal and human interference in the interrupted signal.<p>

Reynolds rushed in with a report, "Outpost ten reports a convoy of Phoenix soldiers moving this way, Ma'am," he stood at semi-attention.

"They report numbers?"

"About half their army, maybe forty, with vehicles and tanks. They passed the checkpoint about ten minutes ago, moving fast."

"Thank you, Soldier," she nodded his dismissal. Tied to Command with the babies, she called the Commander on their personal channel.

"Wash, how's Reilly coming along?" he could be heard breathing hard. They had convinced a dozen civilians to join the military and he was training them hard.

"Slow, but can you take a break? I need you back here," her evasiveness of details over the open channel told him he wouldn't get anything more until he was with her.

"On my way. Guzman, take over," and the link closed.

Alicia, leaning on her cane, marched up and down the line of vehicles, inspecting uniforms, weapons, a feeling of deja vu as she marched up to her husband. Once again, "You're in charge, Wash," he stopped, couldn't quite finish 'if anything happens, it's coming out of your pay', but they both knew. He started his non-stop talking, a signal he was as nervous as her about a repeat of the previous year. Last time it went so horribly wrong. Now he was going out alone to face an obvious incoming army. By the third outpost to check in, they knew the destination….Terra Nova. He had to cut them off before they got close enough to shell the compound. Mustering three quarters of the army and Shannon, he told her not to resist if faced once again overwhelming odds. Hard to believe less than a day had passed since she called him back to the Command Center.

He quickly called the entire colony to the market area. Standing on the balcony with Wash just behind him to his right and Jim Shannon standing with her flanking his left, he once again prepared them for an attack. A hurried meeting with the core civilian leaders including Malcolm, Durham, Boylan, the Shannon's and his wife and a few others, he planned a resistance if once again the unthinkable occurred. This time he wouldn't leave them on their own. He had no arrogant confidence that his army alone could protect his 'extended family'. A lot had changed within the community. Weapons were stashed, children relocated in the eye with supplies to last days. A nursery set up for babies in the safest location they could find. His own boys already in Skye and her mother's capable hands, leaving his second free to assist in getting the soldiers ready to roll. They were only brought out for mom to feed then taken back out of the way.

The evening before, they had gathered the boys up for a last night as a family, but found sleep evasive. They did something they rarely did, cuddle naked together talking softly, caressing lightly. Lots of 'I love you' without the rougher sexual encounters both preferred. Comforting each other, saying things to each other usually left un-said except with their eyes. When they finally came together as one, their souls were already in sync, merging together. Satiated, he settled over her as if to protect her. He stayed that way until a couple hours before light he stirred pulling away to check the time. He went to take a shower feeling a strong loss of her presence. She was still feeding his son's while he dressed. She had laid out his black fatigues. A last lingering kiss, he buckled on his knife and gun, grabbing his armor from its hook by the door headed to the mess.

They had to hurry and get set up for an ambush. Her, "Cut the chatter, take your army and leave," had him grinning like a fool at her.

He jumped on the running board of his rover like before, and with a forward motion of his arm and a yell of, "Move out," they once again left Terra Nova without enough protection.

He had sent spotters out the day before and they reported, the incoming army was skirting the area almost like they were trying to draw the army away from Terra Nova. Taylor set his troops not far from where at one time he tested Skye to see how much information she was feeding Mira. It was a good location. Within an hour, the invading army rolled through their split ranks and they opened fire from the hills on both sides. The ensuing firefight was intense; both sides coming away with damaged vehicles and dead soldiers. The Phoenix Group broke and ran. Taylor gave chase until it was apparent they were high tailing it back to the badlands. He pulled up and headed back to where Shannon was mopping up.

Taking a third of the troops, Shannon cautiously approached two smoking tanks and two rovers with holes punched through the engines. They found dead troops, but no injured. They managed to take their injured with them, Shannon surmised until he saw carefully placed head shots. "They killed their injured," he spoke to Dunham as the young soldier flanked his every move. By the time Taylor returned he had the dead lined up ready to be loaded for the trip home. They had lost four, all privates. Three of those had been from the new recruits. The other side accounted for eight dead. He figured they had killed two and the other six shot at close range by their own troops.

Taylor ordered the dead loaded and towing the confiscated vehicles, they headed home. Communications with Wash told him the colony was safe. He relayed the dead so she could inform the families. Late afternoon they pulled through the gate. Taylor spent the trip home in silence trying to figure out what just happened. It was a suicide mission, but why. Calling Shannon and his officers with him to the Command Center, they marched into the room. He looked around for Wash, but she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where's Wash?" he directed to the guard at the door.

"One of your son's wouldn't stop crying, Sir. She took him to the clinic."

He frowned, but had more important matters than a crying baby. He gathered his officers around his desk as he sat down, "Would someone tell me what the hell just happened?" he had a bad feeling that he missed something important.

Reilly spoke up first, "A diversion?"

The consenting officers voiced agreement, mostly with nods.

"What were they really after if we were the diversion," Taylor wanted answers, "double the patrols. Reilly how close are you to being done with the parameter fence?" Everyone turned as Alicia entered carrying one son, while Skye held the other. Reilly started to answer, but he cut her off, "You didn't carry him up the steps did you?"

"No, I took him from Brenton," she was irritated he spoke to her like that in front of the others and he could tell by her tone.

He wisely turned back to Reilly. "About half, Sir,"

"Get it finished by tomorrow," he looked around, "anything else, anything we missed?" Alicia had moved off to the side rocking Thomas in her arms. He figured the boy in her arms was the reason for her doctor visit.

Shannon broached, "What else is OTG they would want?" he looked around and continued, "We moved everything inside the gate except the portal. Maybe Lucas wanted it or something off it."

Taylor nodded, "Take a team and check it out," with a nod of dismissal he rose and went over to his wife, stopping to take Malcolm from Skye. She smiled at him as she followed the others out, leaving them alone. He moved closer reaching out to stroke Thomas' head, "Sorry," he murmured.

"You have to do better than that, Taylor," her use of his last name told him he still wasn't forgiven.

He leaned over and nuzzled the side of her neck, "I'll make it up to you tonight, if I'm not sleeping on the couch," they so rarely fought anymore; he looked forward to making up. A slight lift of her chin, allowing him more access, he knew she was receptive. Planting a solid kiss on the side of her neck he asked, "What happen?" leaning down and kissing the top of Thomas' head.

"Earache, he's the third this week so Malcolm found the cause. A fungus that affects little ears. Because the older kids and adults have larger canals, the fungus doesn't grow, but these little guys are susceptible," she kissed her son's head, "Malcolm made ointment and killed it. All babies will be treated when born now. We just haven't had enough babies around to discover this fungus until now," she leaned against her husband, "Glad you're home, and in one piece." They exchanged a long kiss.

"Let's go home."

Sitting side by side holding hands on their couch, Nathaniel filled Wash in on his day. He tried to include as much detail as possible knowing she would have wanted to be with him. A late knock at the door interrupted his thought, which had turned to making up and he was half hard, "Would you get it, Wash," he put her hand over his problem.

Smirking she grabbed her cane and went to see who felt it was important enough to interrupt the Commander's down time. "Hey Wash," she stepped aside as Jim Shannon entered and collapsed in a chair uninvited. "Unfortunately, I was right," was his preamble. He had just returned from the portal, or rather where the portal used to be.

"They must be close to making something work if they were willing to sacrifice equipment and manpower," Taylor wasn't happy, "what would happen if we attacked and wiped them out, Shannon?" he was very serious as Wash settled back beside him.

Jim Shannon chose his words carefully, "If they make it back to 2150 with Lucas. He will find a way to come back. Next time we won't get so lucky. It may take years, but I think his hatred of you will drive him back here, if nothing else to try and kill you again, or hurt you, if he finds out he didn't kill Wash." He watched his commander's search until her small hand was enfolded in his larger one, swapping glances. He hated being right.

"I don't like genocide," he squeezed Wash's hand tightly, "but, I have to look out for my family," he looked at his wife, "Lucas is my biological son, but I don't know the monster he's become. If I have to kill him to save our world, so be it."

Shannon stood and Taylor escorted him to the door, "Let's keep this between us for now, okay?" Jim nodded and went home to his family.

Taylor locked up and followed his wife to their bedroom. He watched her adjust the blankets over the boys. Moving behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back to him. "I wish there were another way Nathaniel," she covered his larger hands with hers as they watched their angelic boys sleep. "It would kill me….." she trailed off, but he knew what she was thinking.

"I told him, I was glad his mother was dead," he laid his head against the back of hers, holding her closer, and "I hope our boys are nothing like him."

Alicia turned in his arms and held him, wrapping her arms around his waist with their foreheads touching. "I don't want you to kill Lucas," she pulled back looking into his tortured eyes, "Let someone else do it or better yet destroy his ability to make the portal work. Blow the hell out of the area, trapping him here. Anything but genocide." Not spoken like a soldier, but she was also his wife and her dual role dictated she offer an alternative.

He pulled her arms from around him catching her hands in his both of his, he kissed the backs of her knuckles, "He left you disabled and you want to spare him. Did I ever tell you, I love you?" he smiled into her knuckles.

"Not today, but you still have to make up for earlier," she laughed as he scooped her up and tossed her onto the bed. Their lovemaking that night anything but gentle, but totally satisfying.

* * *

><p>Lieutenant Commander Taylor spent considerable hours watching the monitors. They also sent another reconnaissance mission led by her husband. They had been gone three days and she missed him terribly. Reilly had finished the fence and she put her to work with Malcolm building bombs with detonators. They wouldn't be as sophisticated as the one the commando's had stolen and sent back to Hope Plaza, but they needed a larger arsenal at their disposal.<p>

Both boys started crying again. One started and the other followed. "I just fed you guys. You have your father's appetite." She checked their diapers and both were dry. "You're just hungry. Mom's not providing enough anymore is she," she picked one up, undid her nursing top and bra and placed Malcolm to her breast, stroking Thomas to quiet him while his brother ate. Soon his brother was placed to her other breast. She knew she didn't have enough milk anymore, especially for two, maybe one, but her slender form was never well endowed. She was back to her pre-pregnancy form. The only indicator that she had given birth recently was slightly larger breast. Nathaniel noticed of course. After the boys were done, she went looking for Shannon. She wished he had accompanied Nathaniel, but her husband instructed him to keep an eye on the colony, and privately asked him to watch over his family, so it came as no surprise when she found him loitering behind the Commander's desk, feet kicked up reading from his plexi.

Walking in with her cane, "You're in charge," he looked up, "time to take the kids for a checkup," without waiting for a response she called for a couple privates to help with the kids.

Funny thought Jim to himself, Elizabeth didn't mention the kids were due for a checkup. As godparents, she made herself available for the boys any chance she could, offering to babysit so the parents could have alone time. Jim suspected she wouldn't mind having another one, and with Josh and Maddy mostly gone now, the house seemed empty. Maybe he should feel his wife out. Seeing the Taylor's with their boys at their age, he was sure he was up to one or two more. Lost in thought he failed to notice Wash was long gone.

Wash entered the clinic unannounced looking for Elizabeth. She motioned for a nurse, "Dr. Shannon here?"

"I'll get her"

Soon a smiling Elizabeth motioned her to a partitioned area. Wash took Thomas and handed him to the doctor and took Malcolm, "Wait outside," her orders followed promptly.

"It didn't last long," Wash was feeling the maternal loss, even greater than the boys being removed from her body. She was surprised, but she loved nursing them, "they need a supplement," she sighed.

Elizabeth bounced Thomas in her arms, "wish I could talk Jim into another one, I miss this," she got down to work; "I'm surprised you went as long as you did trying to provide for two. We can switch them right now and start drying you up."

"I do need to be freed up. Things are going to heat up now that Lucas stole the portal. We are going to have to stop him and I plan on being there. Nathaniel isn't going on that hunt without me."

Three more days and the small scout team returned. Jim Shannon met Taylor, "after you headed back, we picked up activity from the portal, not much, but it activated for a few minutes," he fell in step with Taylor as they ascended the steps of the Command Center.

"It wasn't damaged from Malcolm's explosives as much as I'd hoped. They were able to repair it," he went right to the communications room looking for his wife. He found her in the rocker with Thomas; he was sucking from a bottle, "a moment, Shannon." Jim slapped him on his armor and left.

"I'm really going to miss you exposing your boobs to me," he leaned down for a kiss. He noticed she was wearing a standard issue women's black military t-shirt. He cupped a breast as his tongue requested entrance, "wtha ddd hrrre," he spoke into her mouth as tongues dueled together.

Wash pulled out of the kiss, "not without a shower, Soldier,"

He laughed and took his son and bottle from her arms, "Your mother never used to be so fussy," his son started crying at being held next to the hard armor, "I don't blame you, I prefer her breast also, much softer," he returned the boy, shed his armor and jacket then retrieved his brother and the second bottle sitting on the table behind him.

He got serious, "We have to make a plan, fast. Do you have enough intel to come up with a map?"

"Did you get more detailed shots of the area they are camped in?"

"Yes, Ma'am per your orders," it was good to be home.

Two days later and Jim Shannon had never seen so many people packed into the Command Center, most of the seasoned soldiers who would be the backbone of the assault team, almost fifty strong and twenty young civilian volunteers, his son among them. Malcolm Wallace was positioned next to Commander Taylor and his input taken very seriously. Elizabeth had been asked to attend and he found out she was going to be the medical officer in the field, over her husband's objections. He tried to hide behind Zoe needing a parent if something were to happen to both of them. To his surprise and shock coursed through the room, Taylor responded, "What about my son's. I'm taking their mother with me." A general murmur circulated and everyone except Taylor looked for confirmation from 'their' Wash.

She raised her hand and when the conversation died down, "I have trouble walking straight, but I can still shoot. I'm not staying back this time," she looked at her husband and he nodded a confirmation. No one needed to know about the fight and him stomping off to sleep in the Command Center. One night alone and he caved. When she entered the next morning, sons in tow, he knew he would agree to anything as long as he didn't have to sleep alone that night. That was this morning and they arranged to meet for another makeup session after the meeting.

Plans fell into place. Malcolm would go with them. Boylan was put in temporary charge of the colony for once didn't have a smart ass response, "You just come back, Commander," he preferred these soldiers in his bar to the other's any day. Taylor gave him a field commission of Corporal for the duration.

Wash would assist Dr. Shannon in the background where hopefully fighting wouldn't reach, but both would be armed to the teeth just in case. It was decided not to pursue annihilation, but target the portal. It would be impossible to kill everyone due to the rough terrain where snipers were sure to be positioned within the rocks. With luck they would recover most of the vehicles and tanks. Stripping the camp was a high priority. They need to get their hands on those high tech weapons. After seeing the confiscated tanks, Taylor wanted the rest. One tank alone could flatten the colony and the two recovered had been loaded with new technology and armaments, making all the soldiers want to train to be a tank commander. He would use those positions as rewards for exceptional service.

Also, he was looking for civilian support to go with them. He decided to arm a group of younger, stronger civilians to support the military, age range eighteen to twenty five, non-married. He got twenty recruits, among those Josh Shannon and Skye Tate along with Hunter, Max and Tasha. He would put them in armor and provide weapons, but their main function would be grunt work. He would make sure they were paid well.

It would take two days to reach that area of the badlands if they made good time. They would miss the planned Harvest Festival, but everyone agreed to postpone the colony's main event until all were home. He wasn't forgetting the anniversary of Wash being shot was almost upon them also. He couldn't think about that now, but wanted it to be special. Then his wedding anniversary came just after that. Again he pushed that special ceremony to the back and concentrated.

"Everyone dismissed except the officers," Taylor had to delegate duties. They would leave the next day and would work around the clock until the army pulled out. He dispersed his command team to oversee their duties, "Wash, stay," he waited until they were alone. "What are we doing with the boys?" he left domestic decisions to her at this stage of the boy's life. He took her hand, sitting in his chair he pulled her down until she was comfortable, leaning into his strong arms.

"Debora Tate has volunteered short term. She can't take them forever, but hopefully either one of us or the Shannon's will make it home."

"I'm sorry I tried to force you last night. I never learn," he nuzzled her hair which she had kept unfastened all day. She knew his weakness at seeing it flow over her shoulders. She purposely wore her tightest black fatigue pants and a very tight black t-shirt. On her feet was a non-regulation pair of black boots, the one's she wore the night she was shot. He wasn't alone when she had entered that morning, but she watched his eyes hungrily move over her, saw his jaw clench and put an extra sway to her hips as without a word she moved to the communications room. He barked orders for hours, demanding perfection from those unfortunate to be near him.

Jim Shannon found an excuse to hang out with Wash as she seemed impervious to her husband's growling and anger. They checked and double checked the best location to enter and set up, each crevice and rock memorized. Each soldier would be given a location and the L.C. called each one to her station separately, downloading to their hand held communicator a map marking their location, giving a word of encouragement, listening to concerns. Several times she saw her husband standing in the doorway, listening and watching. Finally he called her to his desk. She stood at semi-attention, hands behind her back as he sat, her cane leaning against the glass top. He didn't speak just ran his gaze down then back up, slowly, making her aware he was undressing her with his eyes, "Are all women subjected to being undressed by you, Commander?" she kept her gaze forward and tone formal.

"Damn you," he was straining in his pants and a quick glance brought a twitch to her lips, gone as quickly as it happened.

"Sir?" so she was playing this game. Alright.

"I'm assigning you to the medics, dismissed."

"Yes Sir," she kept her face neutral, took her cane and he watched her hold herself high as she walked out.

He looked at his traitorous zipper, damn she was hot, and more importantly she was his.

"I didn't sleep much last night," he ran his free hand over her thigh wishing he could rid her of those tight pants. He had been fantasizing all day of stripping her roughly and having his way with her. "Up," boosted her to her feet. Before she was stable, he scooped her up, holding her effortlessly, looking into her large brown eyes, "time to makeup," he growled low.

"This is kind of a busy place right now, and it would be obvious what you are doing if you carry me home like this," she stroked his beard, smiling.

Without a word he carried her to the room he spent a lonely night in. Spinning he ordered, "Lock the door,"

He no sooner placed her on her feet when he roughly plastered her lips to his, tongue demanding and forcing an entrance. His hands pulled her hem from the waist band and he pulled it up and off. If it didn't come off fast enough he would tear it. Her bra parted under his hands; the front clasps no match for his muscles. He lowered his head, sucking and biting not caring if she came away marked. She was his damn it and she would carry his personal banner into battle.

Not to be outdone, Wash helped remove his skin tight t-shirt and sank her teeth into his shoulder, leaving an impression, and a red sucking mark branding him as hers. Quickly divesting each other of remaining clothing they tumbled on top of the cover, his fingers pushed into her core as his thumb circled her spot until her cry of ecstasy penetrated the room. Pulling wet fingers out, he replaced them with a straining member and roughly shoved in and out as his tongue dueled with hers. Each trying to devour the other. He sucked her lower lip until it was swollen, another visible reminder to those horny men, he had seen eyeing her all day. His, she was for him alone. His pace quickened until the bed was banging against the wall. He didn't care and she loved the roughness. They were the only two people in the world. She came again from his rough pounding and friction. He joined her, spilling everything he had into her depths. Arms unable to support him, he collapsed, breathing heavily into her ear.

He felt her free hand rubbing over his back and shoulder for several minutes, "you falling asleep," her soft voice that he loved stopped him from drifting off.

"Hmmmm," his only response. This felt so good. He rolled to his side looking with pride the marks on her breasts. He could stay here all night, but they both still had duties. A shower together, he re-dressed quickly. He noticed Wash looking at her bra. He took it from her, the plastic broken and part missing. "I like the bows you tie your bras up with," he teased. An ever increasing number had a string closure. He made his escape while she looked for a string or ribbon.

The Command Center was empty, but still brightly lit. Opening the outside door, Taylor stopped as he saw Jim Shannon's back to him. Leaning over the rail he was watching the activity below lit with yard lights as the mobile army took shape. "Why aren't you home doing your wife?" he figured Shannon knew what was going on inside.

Shannon's shit eating grin confirmed, "I still have time, Wash okay?"

"She'll be out," he joined Shannon at the rail. They watched in silence as the young volunteers were fitted with armor and pistols. They had also been issued basic black fatigues and leather jackets.

"There you are," both men turned as a fully dressed Wash motioned for them to follow her. Taylor noticed she had sported his jacket over her t-shirt. It swamped her thin frame. Inside one monitor caught his attention. A bright blue oblong firmly lit. Shadows moved around it, but it was stable.

"Damn," Taylor muttered, "we have to leave sooner," he headed to the door leaving Shannon and Wash alone.

"What was that all about, Wash?" Shannon decided to pry. The Taylor's usually were more discrete, wanting to set a good example.

She shrugged and kept her eyes on the screen, "We had a fight last night about me going. Makeup sex," he saw her smile and felt better. She obviously was a willing participant.

Reynolds rushed in and for once Shannon was glad to see him, The Commander says we're leaving in two hours, and to get ready," he looked at Jim Shannon, "Permission to say goodbye to Maddy, Sir," he hurried off at Jim's nod. They had been dating for over a year and the boy was still trying to make a good impression. He had been married to Maddy's mother before a year was out.

"Am I being too hard on him, Wash?" they left together, "I was doing Elizabeth after a few months on a nightly bases. Elizabeth told me Maddy hasn't asked for birth control, I'm worried."

Wash started laughing, "You have to be the first father in history wandering why his daughter isn't getting laid."

"I'm just comparing him to me. He can't be that good, or honorable"

Still chuckling at Jim's expense, "Want me to tell Reynolds what Taylor did to me tonight, in graphic detail. Give him a clue," she almost doubled over at his expression.

"No, we're good," Shannon let that conversation drop with pleasure. They parted to separate homes. What the Shannon's didn't know and she wasn't telling, was as the only medic for years, she had a large supply of birth control stashed away. Daddy didn't need to know that one.


	3. Chapter 3

Over one hundred years had passed since the discovery of a massive, ancient cave on Europa, Jupiter's colonized moon. The archeologist estimated an ancient traveling race cut the caverns around a hundred million years before and may have seeded humans on Earth sometime after that. A hundred years and the underground maze of caverns were still being catalogued. Generations of university scientist, dedicating their entire carriers to working here. They had learned hundreds of thousands travel portals lined the polished rock. They were of various sizes and shapes, but all seemed to function the same, allowing ancient beings to travel instantly from galaxy to galaxy. Where these beings disappeared to or what became of them was a mystery as they weren't able to decode the writings.

Half a dozen times in the past fifty years portals had activated and humans from various centuries appeared. They had learned enough to keep them in their own dimension and return the travelers to their own times. Most travelers came through unintentionally and were frightened. The portals had been quiet for many years until about ten years before activity had been detected on one portal. Every few months it would activate for a time, and then go inactive again. All activity seemed to be from one dimension on Earth.

The scientists had learned from experience not to confront the intruders, but give them time to adjust to their surroundings, and see what era they were dealing with, from which part of Earth and match a language specialist and ethnic group. All indications, they were getting more visitors. Dr. Ngotti called Star Fleet with an update.

* * *

><p>"I can't get a clear lock on 2150," Lucas needed to punch calculations into the eye or they would be here for another year. He knew his father was smart enough to see a diversion and know he had the portal. They didn't have time for him to sneak back to Terra Nova, and he doubted he could gain entrance to the eye. He was sure his, 'Little Sister' had ratted him out.<p>

"How soon can we leave if we have to bail in a hurry?" Mira wanted her Sixers out of here.

"Now, but I don't know where we'd end up," Lucas snapped back. She held her piece. As far as she knew, her daughter was still being held by their employers in the future, "I'm getting readings. We won't end up in solid rock. It's like a cave or something, but I don't know what year," he motioned her to step closer and lowered his voice, "I need a volunteer, any ideas?"

Mira thought, "A soldier, they're expendable."

He smiled, "My thoughts exactly. Go get me one."

Soon she returned with a blustering General Hooper threatening Mira with every step. He turned his wrath to Lucas, "Taylor, no. I will not allow one of my people to carry out your hair brained scheme. Let one of her," he gestured at Mira, "men," as if he doubted that's what they were, "check your portal out."

Lucas nodded at Mira and smiled broadly, "Did I ever tell you, I hate the military, especially so called officers. You're all the same, thinking you can order others as if you're better than them, just like my father," he started getting worked up and stopped to take a deep breath, "This is what I need. Someone has to go through the portal and come back, so we are sure it's two way." With a nod to Mira, they grabbed the General and pitched him through the blue opening, watching him disappear. Several of the soldiers ran up demanding to know what was going on.

"He volunteered," Mira offered, challenging them to say otherwise.

Almost immediately the general re-appeared, "It worked," anger forgotten.

"What's their?" Lucas demanded.

"A cave of some sort. It had lighting and breathable air. It was large. I didn't see anyone, but didn't wait around for company."

"Good, we can escape my father if we have to," Lucas felt anyplace was better than here.

* * *

><p>"Star Fleet, we've had a breakthrough. One individual came through the portal and returned."<p>

"Acknowledged Europa, a star ship will make contact shortly."

She wondered who they would send and was totally shocked when her monitor beeped and Captain Jean Luc Picard smiled at her, "I understand we have activity at Grand Central?" as an amateur archeologist, he was delighted to be the nearest ship.

"Captain Picard, I'm Dr. Teressa Ngotti. We've had increased activity for the last ten years. Finally a man came into the hall, looked around and jumped back from where he came from. Our sensors told us he arrived safely back to his starting point."

"We're coming into orbit now. See you in a few," he cut the link.

The Enterprise had been sent home for minor repairs after a six month tour along the Romulan Neutral Zone. His First Officer and Counselor had departed two weeks prior to vacation on Betazed.

They had arranged to hitch a ride on the USS T'Pau, a Vulcan manned starship. Riker would be in charge of the repairs while Picard had his break. The T'Pau was running several hours behind the Enterprise. The Enterprise had just dropped out of warp outside of Pluto and was coasting home at sub-light when they got the call they were the closest ship, virtually floating by Jupiter so only had a few minutes to establish orbit and place a call to Will.

"Captain Stelak," the un-emotional face of the T'Pau's captain responded himself upon learning the caller was none other than the captain of the flag ship. He was transporting two top officers from the Enterprise, but was ready to change orders as the Enterprise officer's generated top priority wherever they traveled within Star Fleet.

"Captain," Picard smiled at the screen, "We had a change of plans and made orbit at Europa. I was hoping you could beam Will and Deanna back as you go by."

"Of course Captain. Is everything alright at Europa? Do you require assistance?" The Vulcan captain followed protocol by offering assistance to a fellow ship if his were not in distress.

"Grand Central reported activity at one of the portals. We are investigating. Thank you for requesting, but we should have it covered,"

The Vulcan Captain nodded, "We will be at your location in five hours thirteen and one half minutes," he cut the channel.

Shortly Captain Picard and Dr. Beverly Crusher beamed into the cavern and were met by Dr. Ngotti. "Do you have identification on the visitor?" Picard wasted no time in requesting an update. She led them to a room with several screens and touched a button. They saw for themselves a white male, dressed in light colored camouflage stumbling across the floor, catch his footing, look around, eyes very wide, then jump back into the blue mist and disappear.

"We were able to pick up his signature, but it has a strange attachment I would like your people to look at. Either our equipment needs adjusting or Artimus Hooper, a hired military General from the twenty second century is eighty five million years in the past in his own dimension."

Picard raised his eyebrows at this, "Twenty second technology wasn't advanced enough for time travel, at least in our dimension," he clarified. They had encountered dimensional shifts where over six hundred thousand timelines existed simultaneously. The Enterprise's discovery was quickly incorporated at Grand Central and most of the pieces of the missing puzzle fell into place, the portals each housed an Earth dimension. They suspected each portal represented one dimension and there were almost a million of them. It was a central location for different dimensions of Earth's various timelines. Twenty fourth century didn't have the knowledge to access the portals and time travel, but he was sure the ancients did.

"Picard to Data,"

"Data here, Sir,"

"I'm sending you a file. I need you to run it through our computers and give me a report. Also, we may have an army entering anytime. I need a security detachment, all human. Have Worf standby. I want to find out what we're dealing with before exposing them to an alien if they've never seen one."

"Understood, Data out"

Picard turned back to Ngotti, "This General is not from our dimension. We may not have a good read on his character, but what was our General Hooper like?"

"In our past, General Hooper was a much liked military officer of the privatized Canadian forces. Most of our records on him were destroyed in the nuclear fallout."

Two dozen security specialists materialized in the hallway, Picard left to instruct them.

* * *

><p>Zoe Shannon was allowed to stay up late and see her parents off. This time the seven year old wasn't excited about war. At her tender years, she knew what it was and wanted no part of it. War caused people to die and made adults cry. She still remembered coming upon Commander Taylor when he thought Lieutenant Washington had been killed. He was the saddest person she had ever seen. She still didn't understand how he could be so sad then and so happy all the time now. She loved helping with the babies and he always smiled when he saw them, like now. She stood beside Maddy and Mrs. Tate as they each held a baby. Her parents, Josh and Mark had already said goodbye and were in the vehicles ready to go. The Commander and Washington as she still thought of her, were dressed all in black with lots of armor like her parents and brother's. She considered Mark her other brother. They came together to say goodbye to their babies, then to her surprise they both knelt and hugged her and told her to be a good help to their boys. She loved them so much. She heard the Commander yell, "Move out," and most of the vehicles in Terra Nova went out the gate in single file and disappeared in the dark. She looked up at Maddy and Mrs. Tate. They were both crying.<p>

Twenty eight long hours with three short stops and Taylor's army was in place waiting light. They didn't see any movement below, but figured all were sleeping. They didn't want to strike in the dark, too easy to shoot their own by mistake. Taylor ordered down time and settled down with Wash snuggled against him. Soon both were dozing, Taylor's head on a pack and hers on his shoulder. Not far away the Shannon's were in a similar position. Skye had slept a lot on the way so offered to stay awake and rouse the Commander at the first hint of light which should be in about three hours.

What Taylor didn't know was Mira had her Sixers scouting several clicks out and got a look at the invading army several hours before and high tailed it back to camp. Lucas made the decision to abandon camp, taking supplies and arms; they went through the portal and into the unknown.

* * *

><p>"We have guests," Picard spoke into his communicator alerting his security detail to get ready for an encounter. From the hidden observation room, scientists, and Enterprise officers watched a ragtag army file in two's from what appeared to be eighty five million years in the past or so Data confirmed. How did this twenty second century army end up there? He was looking forward to meeting them. Worf was instructed to stay out of sight, but he requested to be present to observe this military. Picard didn't have the heart to deny his warrior.<p>

They counted the individuals, about eighty uniformed men, six tattered men in brownish rags and one dark skinned woman who appeared to be their leader and one young man who held himself apart from the rest. Lucas Taylor turned as Captain Picard and Dr. Crusher along with Dr. Ngotti approached from one of the many hallways that split off from this massive corridor they had entered. The soldiers placed hands on their pistols, but didn't draw. The man they had footage of earlier stepped out and stood beside the younger man and the woman joined them.

Picard a master of first contact smiled and welcomed them to this place while being vague as to where it was.

The young man seemed relieved and appeared grateful for being met, "We seem to have gotten lost," he had an interesting scar on the back of his head, running down his neck. He didn't appear to be a threat.

"I'm Jean Luc Picard and this is," he indicated to the women, "Dr. Beverly Crusher and Dr. Teressa Ngotti"

"Delighted ladies," Lucas turned his charm to them, "It's been a long time since we've seen such charming women. Please forgive us for staring," they couldn't help but be charmed by his open expression. Looking around, he asked, "Where are we?"

"You've gone through a portal into what appears to be a switching station," Picard was trying to use words they would understand from their era.

"So we come here and take a portal back to our time?" this might be easier than he figured.

"Something like that. It isn't used anymore and our archeologists study it."

Lucas decided to move things along, "We have an army pursuing us and they want to destroy us. All we want is to get home. I'm sorry, I'm rambling on about my problems. My name is Dr. Lucas Taylor. I'm a physicist from twenty second century Earth. We were studying a fissure and developed a way to go through it to the past, way back to the dinosaurs," he pointed to the back of his head and smiled, "Nycoraptor."

"Dr. Taylor, if you and your people will come with us, we'll take you to an area where you can freshen up and relax. Any invading army won't find you here," Picard indicated Lucas should walk with him. As the army followed, "Beverly here is a doctor, if anyone needs medical attention, she would be happy to assist."

"Thank you again. We just want to go home, but I'll put word out of your generosity."

* * *

><p>A shake to Commander Taylor's shoulder and the person had a pistol under their chin, "You wanted me to wake you. It's getting light," Skye squeaked, filing away, don't wake the Commander. Next time wake his wife.<p>

He put his pistol back, "Up and at em, Wash," he rolled her off him and rose, seemingly totally awake and Wash stood as alert as him. Skye was impressed.

She handed him the binoculars, "I haven't seen any movement from the Phoenix Group. You would think someone would be up by now," she wanted to help Taylor after all he did for her and her mother.

He looked at the camp not seeing any sign of bodies. Wash had started rousing the camp and soon all were up, ready for orders. "It could be a trap. They might have spotted us and have an ambush set," he handed the binoculars to Wash and she took a turn. Malcolm and the Shannon's joined them, "Skye, have the civies get us food," he watched her hurry away.

Wash handed the binoculars to Malcolm. He scouted and spent considerable time studying the portal, "It's possible they went through the portal and are gone."

Taylor ordered Guzman to eat and take ten soldiers around and come in at the far end of the row of vehicles, apparently abandoned. Then they waited. About an hour and they saw their troops in front of the portal. Taylor's communicator signaled, "The camp is abandoned, Sir. There are plenty of footprints leading into the portal. Looks like they left in a hurry, must have been tipped off we were coming,"

"On our way, post lookouts," Taylor motioned his troops and civilians to mount up. Soon he saw for himself what appeared to be a missing army, and his son with them.

Malcolm quickly went to work and soon had a report for Taylor, "The portal goes someplace, but I don't think to 2150 or maybe not even our dimension. We need to send a mobile probe in and see if we get feedback or can get it back to us. If it comes back, we know they can also."

"Bring a robot," Taylor ordered. Reilly showed up with a small wheeled rover with sensor equipment and cameras," he watched her turn everything on, "send it through Captain."

Most gathered around and watched the remote controlled rover disappear. Malcolm and Reilly stood close together watching the plexipad held in Malcolm's hands. "We have visual," Taylor moved to his other side and they saw a large cavern with lighting, "It's breathable for humans, nobody in site," Malcolm read the readouts, comfortable temperature, recycled air, cleaner than 2150 by almost a hundred percent."

"Bring it back, Malcolm"

Soon the little vehicle rolled back through the blue mist. Reilly picked it up and her and Malcolm checked it over, "It's fine, Sir," she told Taylor.

"Is the portal stable, Malcolm?"

Malcolm popped the cover, "The repairs are crude, but holding. If you want to go in, I'll stay and make sure nothing happens on this end," his sense of adventure stretched to come this far.

Taylor looked around until he found his wife, "Wash, you're with me," that sounded so right. All those years he used that line, including their first trip to the past. Last year he jinxed both him and her. He smiled at her as she moved to his side. "I need half the civilians to stay with Malcolm and six troops for guards. The last six troops recruited, stand out," he had raised his voice for all to hear. Soon six soldiers separated from the pack, "Guard this area and the civilians in your care," he heard 'Yes Sir' from them all, "Civilians count off by two," he heard the sound of one, two, one, two until all had spoken, "One's with me, two's assist Malcolm. I want this area cleaned up and loaded and ready to roll by the time we return. I want all vehicles started and checked for explosives and traps. Be alert people," Holding Wash's hand to help stabilize her going through the portal and with the Shannon's directly behind him, also holding hands, they entered the unknown. Over forty troops and ten young adults followed.

* * *

><p>They stopped in amazement, crowding near the portal, the area was very large, a smooth floor gleamed with polished granite; walls were cut from solid stone, smooth with recessed lights. The technology, far beyond their capability. Taylor looked for tracks and started following the slight residue left by the previous trespassers. Hand on his pistol he rounded a corner and encountered a Phoenix soldier being escorted by a red hair woman.<p>

Pulling his pistol, he ordered "Stop,"

The soldier pushed the woman aside and drew his weapon as a bullet tore through his chest, throwing him several feet backwards. The woman hit a piece of metal on her chest and yelled for help. Strangely dressed people rounded the corner firing stun weapons. Soon Taylor and his entire party was lying unconscious most overlapping the soldier next to them. They had managed to get a couple shots off from the back of the pack and hit the attackers.

"Who was supposed to be watching this area?" Picard wanted to know how this could have happened. He was here to prevent just this thing from happening. Now he had to tell the other army one of their soldiers got killed. His own injured security team had beamed directly to sickbay on the Enterprise, but not until the attacking army had been knocked unconscious.

His communicator chirped, "I'm responsible, Sir," the rumbling tone of Worf filled the corridor. I turned my back to the screens to fill Commander Riker and Counselor Troy on the situation. They came through while my attention was diverted."

He had been visiting with Lucas Taylor and found him to be a charming young man, when the call came in they were under attack. He saw the soldiers draw their antique weapons and start for the door, until he stopped them by telling them his security had things under control and they would only make matters worse. "Set up a force field on this hall. Under no circumstances are these people to get to the other army," Picard wanted an ID on the intruders. Lucas and the others were unwilling to tell him much about the pursuers; just the leader had white hair and a white beard and was crazy. They didn't seem to know much about the other army. He would make it his business to find out who this army was, coming in here and shooting the place up.

He ordered a sound to be emitted to wake the army up. Soon they were beginning to stir. He had taken the man Lucas indicated the leader to a private room to have a chat with him. He also ordered all weapons confiscated from both sides. Lucas's group gave up weapons willingly with, "Of course, we understand, and sorry for the behavior of those from our timeline."

Picard went to the observation room where Riker and Worf stood at attention, expecting a dressing down. Instead Picard spoke to Dr. Ngotti, "What do you have on Lucas Taylor from our dimension?"

"Dr. Taylor was the professor of Zefram Cochrane. He never married and was killed in the last nuclear war. He was a hero, saving people from an explosion. He was a University professor. His parents died when he was fourteen.

Picard turned back to Deanna, "I'm going to need your assistance on this one. Since we don't know anything about those from this dimension, there histories might not be like the ones in ours."

"Yes Captain. Permission to use my mother if I need help?"

Picard blanched and Riker smiled, "Mrs. Troy had business on Earth so came with us."

"Why didn't the T'Pau take her on to Earth then?"

"She's still planning our wedding," Deanna offered.

Picard's communicator chirped, "Sir, they're awake."

With a nod, Picard gathered Riker and Troy with him. He was glad for the force field as he faced the angry mob, demanding the return of their Commander. He saw a dark hair woman with a cane slap the force field and curse when it didn't give.

"I'm Jean Luc Picard," they gathered on the other side of the field to hear him, "we don't allow violence here. I've confiscated your weapons. You'll get them back when you leave."

"Where's Taylor?" the dark hair woman stood directly in front of him leaning heavily on her cane. What type of army takes injured women into battle, he wondered. He saw two people flank her, each putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What have you done with our Commander?" the man spoke trying to sound reasonable and not angry.

"I want to talk with him," Picard replied. He was met with disbelief and Deanna took a step back.

"They don't believe you. They think you are going to torture him," she felt rage, disbelief and worry emanating off the entire group as a whole.

"I assure you, I will not harm your Commander," Picard looked sideways at Troy. She shook her head.

"If you promise not to cause trouble, I'll lower the far force field and my security will escort you to a room where you can find food and use the refreshers."

Once again the dark hair woman, "Take me to Taylor"

Deanna felt her worry and nodded to Picard.

"Okay, stay still. As soon as your people are moved, I'll lower the force field and take you to him." He watched an exchange with the two who flanked her. Also some of the others were reluctant to move.

He heard Deanna mutter, "They are protective and loyal to her. They will fight to the death for her. She must be their queen. I can't think why else someone with a cane would go into a fight."

The man spoke again. He pointed the woman on the other side of the queen, "This is her doctor. She needs help from time to time."

Again Deanna nodded.

"Alright," he looked at the woman, "Please have your people follow my directions. No harm will come to them."

Wash looked at him gauging his truthfulness, "Go," she turned and gave the order.

Picard saw the man squeeze the shoulder of each woman and turn putting an arm around the shoulder of a younger man. He heard the young man say, "Dad." What kind of army takes their children to battle.

If looks could kill he and his officers would have long been dead. A reluctant group followed orders and he ordered Riker to make sure they were treated well and had his security detail flank the troops at a distance. This group looked well fit and he wasn't sure his people could take them in hand to hand combat.

Riker talked into his communicator and soon the security team at the back of the soldiers told them to follow. Picard dropped the force field near them and let Riker through and motioned the women to step forward. Once they did, he activated the field again.

"I'll take you to Taylor now," he led the way.

Nodding to the security guard to unlock the door, Picard entered the room with Wash and Elizableth.

Lucas Taylor couldn't believe his eyes, "Washington, you're alive, my father's dog," without warning his rage got the best of him and he attacked. Washington's cane slapped up against his neck, slowing him down, but not until off balance she fell into his fist. A shattering sound was heard. Deanna screamed for him to stop as the security guard stepped around the people and fired at Lucas, dropping him with a stun beam, and motioned everyone else to step back. Picard grabbed Wash and hauled her out of the room followed quickly by Deanna and the doctor. The security guard quickly hit the close button and locked the door when it slid close.

Picard felt stupid; he led these women to obviously the wrong person. They had asked to see Taylor and he didn't think the other person may have also carried that name. He slapped his communicator, "Picard to Crusher, we have an emergency outside the door where our first army is stationed. Bring a stretcher, one of the people is injured," he closed off his communicator and turned to the injured woman sitting on the floor, with her back against the polished stone.

"I'm so sorry, this is my fault," he caught the glare of the doctor as she looked up from assessing the damage to her friend.

"Why did you take us to that monster?" she demanded.

"You asked to see Taylor, and I didn't exactly get the other man's name before we knocked him out separated him. I take it his name is Taylor also?"

"Nathaniel Taylor, the father of Lucas," she offered turning back to Alicia, "Your cheek is broken again, Alicia," she took in the redness and swelling.

"Let's start again," Picard hoped Beverly would show up soon. The woman didn't look too good, like she might pass out.

Deanna felt pain and distrust emanate from the woman.

Beverly came rushing up and ran a strange instrument over the woman and looked at the readings, "She's going to need surgery. Let's get her to sickbay."

"Wait," the other doctor spoke, "I would like some answers first."

"We'll answer any question you have, but let's do it on the way to get your friend medical help. She's in a lot of pain," neither woman moved, "I'm a doctor and you're in the twenty four century. I can help her, if you let me, please," she hoped they would agree.

"Alright, but we want answers," she helped Wash into a stretcher.

"I'm Jean Luc Picard, and these are," he motioned first to Beverly, "Beverly Crusher, she's my doctor and this is," he indicated Deanna, "Deanna Troi. She is my counselor and can feel people's emotions," as close as he would get to explaining her to them.

"I'm Elizabeth Shannon, doctor to Terra Nova, and this is," she paused and caught the eye of Wash, "Alicia Washington, second commander of Terra Nova."

Deanna felt them holding something back, but also spoke the truth.

They entered the sickbay to equipment Dr. Shannon didn't recognize outside the bed which Wash moved herself to. Picard told them they were in good hands, motioned for Deanna to go with him and left.

"Before we visit Nathaniel Taylor, let's see what our version of him was like," they headed to the monitor room.

"What do we have on Nathaniel Taylor who led his army here?" Picard directed his request to Dr. Ngotti, ignoring Worf for the moment.

"Father of Lucas Taylor, comes from a long line of military officers, discipline problems, lousy officer, killed along with his wife in 2138 in Somalia."

"How about Alicia Washington?"

"Soldier, medic in Nathaniel Taylor's commando unit. Killed in Somalia. Nothing else is known about her."

"Thank you. Worf stay here and monitor everything."

"Yes Sir."

Once in the hall, Picard mused to Deanna, "What if we are dealing with timelines opposite of ours. Remember when we ran into the alternate Spock?"

"The emotions of Nathaniel Taylor's followers are those consistent with loyality. I didn't sense fear and that wouldn't be normal with a bad leader," she agreed.

Nathaniel Taylor sat still in his chair, wondering how they were going to torture him. He could see a guard posted through a window in the door. The door opened and a slender bald man entered along with a dark hair woman. He was sure he could easily take them if he had to.

"I'm Captain Jean Luc Picard and this is," he indicated the woman, "Deanna Troy my counselor. We got off to a bad start and I'm here to find your side of the story, but first can I offer you coffee?" without waiting for an answer the man went to a machine in the wall and ordered three coffee's, black. To his amazement three cups appeared out of nothing and were full of wonderful smelling coffee. Deanna took one while Picard brought the other two to the table. Placing one in front of him, he sat and sipped from the other. Taylor didn't touch his.

"I met your doctor and a woman she called, 'Wash'," he looked at Deanna as she gasped.

"You okay, Deanna,"

"He had a strong reaction to the mention of Wash, Sir," the man was looking at her now.

"Deanna can detect emotions and if people are telling the truth," he smiled, "very helpful with people we don't know. I met Lucas Taylor and he told us how he came here. I would like your version, if you don't mind," Picard took another sip of his coffee.

* * *

><p>Beverly ran the scanner over Alicia's cheek, "the bone is broken, and it looks like you've had a projectile go through your head," she read off her scanner.<p>

Dr. Shannon was impressed with this more advanced technology, "she was shot with a bullet last year. It took the inner ear out and I wasn't able to fix the damage," she still felt bad, "Lucas shot her at point blank range," she couldn't keep her hatred of Lucas out of her voice.

After recovering from the shocked look she knew she threw in their direction, "This is an easy fix," Beverly saw both women look at her unbelievingly, "I'll show you how I can do it," she pressed a hypo against Alicia's neck.

Dr. Shannon watched Wash relax as the other doctor told her it was pain killer, "I can replicate from a piece of Alicia's tissue the missing Cochlea and repair and attach it to the Eustachian tube and nerves and ear drum," She showed them a machine, "I put the tissue in here and it replicates exactly to Alicia's own conformation. We have the technology to dissolve instruments and make them solid again at another place," trying to keep it simple, "I can beam a tool into her head and cut away the damaged area, then beam the new section inside without making an incision," they seemed to be following.

"Will I be as good as new?" Alicia asked.

"No, you'll be better. Any flaw you were born with will be gone. It will be perfect," she watched the two obvious friends look at each other and the one laying down shrug.

"I have nothing to lose, and if there is a chance to fix me, I'm all for it."

"Alright, but I'm watching this carefully," the doctor agreed.

"Great, let's get you out of your armor," Beverly was eager to begin.

"No," both women spoke at once.

Beverly hoped she hadn't stepped on a religious custom, "You don't need to, I just though you would be more comfortable."

"I'm fine," she didn't move.

Beverly ran her scanner over Alicia's form checking for additional problems and general health before beginning. She paused and frowned, "You have bruising and marks on your breasts," she wouldn't allow for any woman to be abused and if she were, Picard would be informed.

Dr. Shannon looked at Alicia with interest and Wash smirked, "Taylor"

Shannon smiled and rolled her eyes and told Beverly, "The men in our time can be…..rough," all she offered.

Dr. Crusher let it go. It had been a long time since anyone came to her with marks from lovemaking. If they did, they earned themselves a trip to visit Deanna. That type of physical damage wasn't tolerated in the twenty fourth century, but obviously was in these people's world.

She continued downward and stopped again, "You've given birth recently," a statement.

"Yes," again no additional information offered.

Beverly wanted to know more, but needed to start her operation. She pushed Alicia's black leather sleeve up as far as she could and pinched a small amount of tissue. To Dr. Shannon's amazement, she watched Beverly run an instrument over the wound a few times. It stopped bleeding, the blood evaporated and the tissue regrew in front of her eyes. Then the doctor moved to Alicia's head and ran the same instrument over the broken cheek. This time she pointed to a monitor and Elizabeth got to watch the bone repair with every pass until it was completely healed.

Dr. Crusher then dropped the tiny piece of tissue into the machine earlier pointed out and punched in a few commands. She told Alicia, "I'm going to have to knock you out now," and pressed the hypo again to Alicia's neck, instantly putting her out.

Then she proceeded to explain every detail to the lesser doctor, treating her as an equal and soon Elizabeth found herself understanding the technique used and how it was done. She wished she had technology this advanced for her people.

* * *

><p>Commander Nathaniel Taylor observed the two across from him, "My son has been a disappointment. He is a genius, but chose to work for greed instead of providing a better place for our own race. He got a doctorate in physics by the time he was nineteen and worked on a fissure that was discovered leading to someplace. We found out it went to our past about eighty five million years. We sent a probe and it came back we could live in that time, so I led an expedition and we colonized. Every few months a portal would open and be stable, like the one we came here through. Rich groups wanted to exploit our past for their own purposes. They wanted to strip mine the past to line their own pockets and hired private armies to fight my army. The other group is the second such group who came against us. The portal would only go one way for years until my son who had come with me early on made it go both ways. He went back and brought that army. I had no choice but to destroy the link between our times and trap them in the past. They didn't give up and found their way here looking to get to the future. I don't care about the army, but Lucas can't be allowed to go to the future. He has to stand trial for attempted murder and masterminding the destruction of Terra Nova. If he makes it to the future, he will find a way back. He hates me and has one goal, to kill me or mine. He blames for killing his mother. He doesn't know about 'Wash' and I, and it sounds like they didn't tell you," he finally paused, and Deanna felt strong love emitting from him.<p>

"She's your mate?" Deanna guessed.

"My wife," still no smile. He was stepping out on a limb telling them this. They might hurt her.

Deanna felt it, "No, we don't hurt people, you have our word on it," she looked at the captain and he nodded, "we did have an incident with your wife," Taylor went completely still, but now she was alarmed, "she was accidently taken to Lucas," she felt like someone punched her.

"She got hurt by Lucas before we knew our mistake, but she's in the best hands of one of our finest doctors," Picard quickly picked up the story, "Deanna, what did you make of Commander Taylor's narrative?"

"He told you the truth and he is worried for his wife, Sir," Deanna needn't have added the last part.

Nathaniel looked at the coffee, screw it, he took a large swallow. It was very good and he didn't feel drugged so took a smaller sip, "How did she get in Lucas' hands?" he had to get to her.

"She asked to be taken to Taylor, and we didn't have your name, sorry," Picard apologized, "We are done here and I need to check on your wife and bring her to you if she is ready, but I would like you to stay here until I return. I don't know if the other army is being moved around and don't want a repeat of what happened when you first arrived."

Taylor had no choice but to nod.

"Can I get you anything?" Deanna offered.

He didn't say anything, but pushed his coffee cup towards her.

"I'll get you more," she smiled.

They left and headed to the sickbay. Riker caught up with them, "Those people are some of the fittest I've ever seen. Their muscle to body mass rivals Klingons," he was impressed.

Deanna preferred Riker just the way he was.

They entered sickbay to see the three women leaning over a piece of equipment as Beverly gave a demonstration. Alicia Washington stood up and walked over to them. She moved perfectly and walked more like a predator as she stopped in front of Picard, "Thank you," she stood semi-attention with her hands clasped behind her back.

"I spoke with your husband, Nathaniel Taylor," drawing surprised looks from everyone but Deanna.

"He told you or did you torture it out of him?"

"I assure you, he is fine, sitting at a table drinking coffee and waiting for you. I told him if you were able, I would bring you to him," he smiled, "You look healthy," he turned to Beverly for an explanation.

Satisified, Picard told the women it was time to take them to Taylor and he clarified, "Nathaniel Taylor, this time."


	4. Chapter 4

They finally got a reaction from the Commander. He jumped up and moved with superhuman speed around the table stopping in front of Alicia, not touching, "Your cane?"

She smile at him with insolence at first, "Dr. Crusher," she pointed to the red hair doctor, "fixed me," she let a full smile grace her face, "Lieutenant Commander Alicia Taylor reporting for duty, Sir,"

He looked at a smiling Elizabeth Shannon for confirmation, "It's true, I was there."

He looked at smiling captors and back to his wife, "You have to pass an endurance test, you know that, soldier." He looked so severe; Picard was starting to worry hoping they were right in reuniting them. He looked at Deanna. She was leaning against Will a smile plastered on her face as she watched the uniting couple.

"Deanna," he wanted to know.

"It's their way, Captain," she never looked away, "they are very happy to see each other."

"You pick my testers, Sir,"

He nodded.

Picard told Taylor his plan to put the two armies together. To his surprise, the commander agreed, "I don't care if the invading army goes back to 2150 or Mira and her Sixers, but Lucas is too dangerous to be allowed to return to the future. He needs to return with us and stand trial,"

"I will allow a hearing, Commander?" Taylor focused on Picard, "We will decide if Lucas is to go or stay," he lifted a hand, "You're in no position to argue, besides could he get a fair trial in your colony or with a military tribunal?"

"Lucas has one goal, kill me and my family. He already shot Wash once," he indicated his wife.

Beverly agreed, "They told me Lucas was the one who caused Alicia's injury."

Picard motioned for Deanna to join him outside the door, "I think it's time to call your mother. Fill her in what happened and what the plan is," he watched her walk away.

Picard held the door open, "Let's get you back to your people," they filed past him, Taylor leading the way beside Picard. His two women followed directly behind side by side. Will and Beverly brought up the rear. "It'll be a little bit while I arrange the proper area and make sure your troops are separated from theirs." Picard, slapped his communicator. Taylor noticed the unidentifiable form of communication and was impressed. "Picard to La Forge,"

"La Forge here," a voice resonated from the small device pinned to the Captain's tunic.

"Send a team to secure a large cavern into two parts with a force field running across the middle and a secure area for Deanna and her mother. We're going to have to put the two armies together so we can figure out the best way to resolve this situation."

"I'm on it, Sir,"

A security officer positioned at the locked door, pressed the code and opened the door at Picard's nod. He strode into the lion's den closely followed by Commander Taylor and the women. Picard was impressed at how fast the entire room jumped to attention. He wished his people were that prompt. He could see what Will meant about being in shape. Almost everyone looked like a well-conditioned Klingon warrior.

The commander strode in their midst with his wife flanking his right side, head held high, steps long and firm. The other woman ran into the arms of the man who had spoken to him earlier. They watched from the doorway as the room gathered around their leaders, then it dawned on them, the woman was standing normal without her cane. Almost as one they heard demands, question of what happened. The woman raised her hand and with a firm voice ordered everyone back. The room quickly made a circle around her and the Commander, giving them a wide berth. Pointing to Dr. Crusher, she told the crowd how the woman was a doctor and had made a new inner ear and put it inside her head.

They saw Taylor for the first time grin, "We have our Wash back," the room erupted in hollers and cheers and she was mobbed as everyone wanted to personally congratulate her. They also welcomed both their Commander's back. They also saw the man who hugged the other doctor push his way through the crowd and pick Alicia up and spin her around. They saw her punch the man and laugh. The Commander raised his voice once again, "Stand back," the room once again formed a circle around them. "Reynolds, Dunham, step out," two armored men stepped forward. Taylor moved to the side and they approached Wash as Picard and company soon learned that's what she was called. "Test her"

To their horror, the men viciously attacked Wash, showing no mercy. She fought them off with ease, enjoying the freedom, being able to fight once again unburdened. Soon she had them pounding the floor in surrender. They crawled back to jeering soldiers, "My turn," Commander Taylor stepped out while Wash stood, "They loosen you up, Wash?"

Identically dressed down to fingerless gloved hands, they circled. He enjoyed watching her move and almost missed her kick to his side, knocking it away at the last second and throwing a punch to her chest. She twisted out of it and backhanded his throat in a savage blow. The fight was on.

Will's communicator chirped, "Riker," he didn't want to miss anything.

"Mrs. Troy has arrived and Deanna is escorting you to her location...and, I'm in love, Sir. She's magnificent, few human females can make a Klingon's blood boil, but she's the best specimen of your species I've ever seen. Worf out." Worf went back to gazing at the monitors leaving Will grinning at the Klingon's appreciation for someone of his species, a high complement.

The commander finally got Wash pinned, "Give up, slap, come on, slap," he taunted.

With defiance she tapped the floor. He did something he hadn't done in public since their wedding day; he rolled her over and kissed her in front of her troops. He heard claps of approval.

"What a man," Lwaxana Troi arrived with her daughter un-noticed, and caught the pinning and kiss. She felt their love, so strong, then she felt it. She turned to her daughter, "Little one, do you feel that?"

"What mother?" Deanna didn't have her mother's full empathic skills and couldn't mind read. That's why she wanted her help this time.

"I take it that's Commander Taylor," she pointed to the white haired man lying on top of a woman on the floor.

"What's he doing to his wife, Captain?" Deanna wondered what she had missed, it looked interesting, both people were breathing heavily and the spectators felt love for the couple. They would follow those two to the abyss and beyond. Being here proved that.

"He's testing his wife," Picard volunteered, "We thought she was their queen when we first saw the people respond to her and what Deanna felt. He is clearing her to resume her military duties. They have a unique way of going about it, but if their world is as hostile as I think it is, physical strength would be a top priority."

"She is their queen," Lwaxana paused, "queen of hearts,"was glad she got to observe them together. "Those two humans have strong souls, more so than most. I can feel their souls touch each other, and each has a rip in their soul. Only together does the rip heal. It will forever be part of who they are. What caused their souls to tear?" Lwaxana had to know.

"Mother, human souls cannot be felt," Deanna could feel the emotions around her, but not the souls.

"That's why those two are more interesting than most humans, Little One. I can feel their ripped souls, fascinating"

Taylor stood and pulled Wash up. She pulled her hairband out and with deft movements had it up neatly once again.

Picard took that as his queue to intervene, "Commander, we are ready."

Taylor took charge of his people, "Form up, we're going to meet the Phoenix Group, Mira and Lucas. There will be one of those shields between us so we can't kill them like they deserve, but with luck we'll get our hand on Lucas and make him pay for what he did to us. They are going to listen to both sides. You may be called to give witness. Answer honestly. Form up in two's."

The troops formed a line two abreast, and a less structured group brought up the rear. Leading the pack to Taylor and Picard, Alicia made a request stopping beside her husband, "There is a person we need. He's just outside the portal, but is vital to any hearing," her large brown eyes ran over Lwaxana Troi. Something about that woman made her un-easy, it was almost as if she could read her thoughts. The older woman smiled at her.

"Would he come with you?" Picard asked Wash. She nodded.

"Deanna, Beverly go with her," Picard ordered, and they left the other's. A wave of concern spiked from Commander Taylor. Both Betazoids clearly feeling it.

They stopped just inside the swirling blue mist, "I'll be back in a few minutes," and she walked into the portal. About two minutes later she returned with a man. He didn't look like a soldier even though he wore their armor and black clothing, his hair and scraggy beard wasn't trimmed neatly. They had noticed the regular soldiers were very well groomed. He was looking around and then at the women standing waiting an introduction.

"I'm Malcolm Wallace," he offered.

They smiled at him, "I'm Beverly Crusher and this is Deanna Trio,"

"Wash told me you operated on her, and," he looked back at Wash, "she looks great, Thank you."

Deanna felt the man's love and loyalty. It was unlike anything she had ever felt as a group, total devotion to the Commander and this woman. Something drew these people into a close nit family.

"We are having a hearing with Lucas Taylor," Deanna paused to absorb the hatred she was getting used to at the mention of that name, "You're input is needed."

"Anything to stop that monster,"

"Malcolm's is head of our science department. I would like him to see the tools you used to fix me," Wash directed to Beverly.

"I'd be happy to after the hearing, and the Captain is waiting for us," she led the way down the massive hall.

Riker left the group still waiting to follow Picard and gathered up the other army. He had no contact with them which was why he was sent. He quickly filled them in on Captain Picard's decision to have a hearing.

"I don't think that is a good idea," Lucas didn't want to be so close to his father without being able to finish the job.

"Orders," Riker offered.

"You military?"

"Yes, twenty fourth century,"

"Figures, trained dogs,"

Riker and many security officers led the group to a large cavern. He wasn't impressed with Lucas Taylor.

Another door opened and Picard led his group into the other side. Both armies spread out along the barrier as if preparing to attack. Mira and her men stayed to one side near Lucas. Father and son approached each other. Riker stayed with the one side and Picard the other. The Troi's and Beverly and many security mounted a set of steps to a balcony overlooking the area. They were secure behind force fields so neither side could enter or hurl projectiles at the women.

Face to face father and son looked at each other. Lucas spoke first, "You're hard to kill, Washington," he spoke to his father's right.

Taylor turned and looked at his wife. She stood tall and calm, just like he saw her when Lucas shot her. Both Troi's felt strong emotion coming from the Commander. "That's it, Lwaxana read Taylor's mind. Lucas shot Alicia and the Commander witnessed it. He's reliving the experience." Deanna now understood the emotion. She was glad her mother was here, "He thought she died and his soul tore," Deanna comprehended his pain now.

"You said both souls were ripped, how did hers get like his?" Deanna was curious as she couldn't read that much detail.

Luxwana looked at Taylor's wife and concentrated, "Hers ripped when she got shot, but it is more than that. She felt she let him down and she knew he would be watching her get shot and there is intense pain within her soul at the pain she caused him," now Deanna fully understood how two people in love could have torn souls. She never heard of a ripped soul fully healing. Those two would forever carry scars.

"Lucas doesn't know they're married. He thinks she works for his father." Deanna changed the subject.

"You still have your father's eyes," a challenge for him to respond. She wasn't disappointed when he pretended to shoot her in the head, "Someday Bitch," he turned to his father.

"Well son, you're hard to kill also."

"This isn't over old man. I will find a way to kill you like you did my mother."

Picard took over directing each side to give their account. It became clear to the Star Fleet officers that this Nathaniel Taylor was nothing like the man in their past. Soldiers from each side gave testimony. Malcolm Wallace told how he had been pressed into service for the other side by the killing of his assistant. Several soldiers from the Phoenix Group witnessed the capture and shooting of Alicia Washington. Taylor painfully gave his account also and three Shannon's as Picard found out their name's told of how she did it to save their lives, sacrificing her own.

The Phoenix General told how he had been hired by rich investors to plunder the past. The Sixers told of promises of great wealth waiting for them in the future. Mira told of her daughter being held and how all she wanted was to be reunited with her.

Picard had heard enough. Excusing himself he joined the Troi's and Beverly, "Mrs. Troi, give me your take please. What am I dealing with?"

"Each side told the truth, except Lucas. He's insane, not that he means to lie, he has twisted facts into a deep hatred of his father. He has no good in him and his father is as honorable as he is twisted." Luxwana Troi started looking bored, "Are we done here, Jean Luc? It's past my tea time,"

"Of course, and thank you," he grinned at her and turned to leave.

"Oh, Jean Luc," he turned back, "You don't suppose you could ask that handsome Commander to spend some time with me?"

"Mother," some things never changed.

"I think he's spoken for," he made his escape, laughing as he trotted down the steps.

At the back of the room, Picard called for Taylor and his advisors to join him. He wanted to see who Taylor used as advisors, top people with him. Soon he was joined by Taylor, his wife, Jim and Elizabeth Shannon, Malcolm Wallace and two military officers he heard called Guzman and Reilly during their testimony. Conferring in low tones a decision what to do with the invaders was reached. Picard, followed by Taylor and his advisors walked to the partition.

"Commander Taylor has agreed to send everyone to 2150. We have the capability within this place to do so. However, you are prohibited from ever attempting to time travel to the past, back to Terra Nova," Lucas started to smile, but it dropped as Picard continued, "Lucas Taylor, you will be held in our time. Your punishment for attempted murder and masterminding the destruction of Terra Nova, life in a penitentiary in the twenty fourth century."

Lucas went crazy, striking out at anyone nearby. A security officer stunned him, and he was cuffed and hauled away. Nathaniel Taylor looked devastated and welcomed his wife's hand searching and holding his.

"At least he will live, Nathaniel." He squeezed her hand in silent response.

Mira spoke, "Taylor," he moved to her location, "For what it's worth, we were in the badlands when Wash got shot. We weren't involved."

"But would you have stopped it?"

"I believe so. We were done, just waiting to leave. One of her men was going to stab Carter when we took the colony, Washington stopped it. We owed her."

Taylor nodded, accepting her at face value, "I hope you find your daughter, good luck, Mira."

With her quiet nod, they parted.

Soon Taylor and his people watched Riker escort the Phoenix Group and Sixers out to disappear forever. Taylor ordered his people back through their portal and soon The Taylor's, Shannon's and Malcolm were the only ones left. Picard excused himself to report to his superiors. He had an idea.

Dr. Crusher took Alicia by the arm and told her to come with her back to sickbay, which was where Wash and Dr. Shannon wanted Malcolm to visit anyway, "I can't believe you went from surgery to a brawl within the space of an hour. When I told you that you were a hundred percent, I assumed you would wait at least twenty four hours before straining yourself," she found herself lecturing as if Wash were one of her officers, "It doesn't matter which time zone you're from, you all act the same," she rambled on, while the other's followed. Taylor wasn't letting Wash out of his sight after learning Picard put her in harm's way. Beverly checked Wash out and to her relief, none of her work showed any signs of damage.

After a tour of the medical bay and portals near their opening, Picard finally returned, "Commander Taylor," the group joined him, "I reported to my superiors of your unique situation. I was given permission to supply you with technology from our time and supplies, and establish an open portal for you if you require assistance. The data we transmitted on your people proved to be interesting. In our time, not one of the people who colonized with you survived past 2149 in our time. All were killed and no offspring existed. It is strange, but gives an opening for our times to co-exist, if you are willing?"

Taylor was cautious, "We don't know you well enough. After what we've been through, we want isolation," he was cut off.

"Yes, you call the shots on your world. What I'm after is assisting, one way, us to you. I like your dream and the courage your people have to try and exist so far in the past. I do have one request," he looked at Beverly, "Beverly and I have two week's vacation time coming and would like to spend it with you, if we can impose?"

"I don't see a problem," Wash spoke up and Elizabeth concurred.

"They've donated medical equipment I would like Dr. Crusher to oversee its use before I'm turned loose with it, and she can help replicate legs for Casey," Elizabeth hoped Taylor would say yes.

Taylor smiled at Picard, "I for one don't want to make the thirty hour drive home with two pissed off women. Reduces my chances of getting laid in the future," he braced for the punch that came while the men laughed.

They departed early morning with their large convoy. Unbeknownst to the colonist, the Enterprise beamed supplies down all night. All they saw were people in those strange grey uniforms carting loads of supplies through the portal until every vehicle with extra room was filled. Taylor and Shannon oversaw the loading, finally getting a few hour's sleep on the ground before the Enterprise Captain and Doctor stepped through the portal early the next morning.

Picard and Crusher beamed back to the Enterprise for the night. Riker would return for them in a two weeks. There would be no contact that far in the past and Will hoped nothing would go wrong. To find them it would take an away team to go back in the past where their beaming technology was useless. They packed small bags and looked forward to an adventure.

They spent two nights out and pulled into Terra Nova just after noon the third day. As usual, the entire colony turned out, watching tanks, motorcycles, trucks and rovers in an endless line roll through the main gate. Taylor stopped his rover and Wash pulled hers in behind his in front of a smiling Thomas Boylan. "Commander, good to have you back," Boylan was promptly introduced to Picard and Crusher.

They had completely enjoyed the long ride and saw several dinosaurs, both running and flying. The women in one rover and men in the other. They watched as the Commander and Wash as they came to call her, each scooped a baby out of the arms of two women, and brought them over among the milling crowd, "This is our boys, Malcolm and Thomas," Taylor beamed down at them.

Wash said, "Give me," and took Thomas from his father and with the crowd watching and soon clapping, she carried both of her sons up the steps and stood tall at the balcony, one boy in each arm.

Taylor motioned for the visitors to follow and a small crowd including the Shannon's mounted and stood with her. Taylor made a speech including they had their 'Wash' back to her former self and a short version of what transpired and the guest were to be welcomed. Taylor ordered the Harvest Festival to be held in three days.

As he went to escort his guests into the Command Center, he heard, "Taylor, I made a change to the Lieutenant Commander's personnel file," a laughing Boylan made his escape back to the bar.

He heard his wife, "Don't you ever leave that hacker in charge again, Taylor."

It was good to be home.

The End


End file.
